Snow Angels
by BruisedSmile
Summary: A Scoobie-kinda Christmas.


Okay, I know it's a little past the season, but better late than never right? Warning: fluff galore! ;) I needed a break from the gloom and angst of my stories!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Snow Angels**

**o0o  
**

"No offence Xand, but next time - can Giles drive?"

"Agreed," a slightly shaken Willow added as she manoeuvred her pile of presents and bags through the entrance hall after her friend.

"Hey, for your information, I had that car perfectly under control until _someone_ insisted on taking a shortcut!" Xander jerked his head pointedly and nearly staggered to the ground under the luggage that was draped across both his shoulders.

"Well we found it, didn't we?" Dawn's indignant response was slightly muffled, her trademark pout partially obscured by her own stack of wrapped gifts.

"Yeah, after driving through half of the Forbidden Forest first."

Oz smirked at Willow's low mumblings as he silently relieved her of the rest of their bags. She flashed him a grateful smile.

Xander and Dawn were still arguing over the finer points of her navigating skills when they were joined in the doorway by an equally burdened Giles.

"Would it perhaps be pertinent to move this riveting debate further inside? It would be somewhat anticlimactic to survive the trip here, only to freeze to death."

Xander scowled at this further slur on his automotive skills, but grudgingly turned to follow Dawn. He thought he hadn't done too badly considering he had next to no experience driving in any snow, not to mention three foot drifts of the stuff! The sheet ice had made things particularly fun. That, and having four vocal back seat drivers, three of whom didn't even drive, and who apparently couldn't work a map between them…all in all, he was very relieved to finally be here.

Dawn abruptly dropped her bags in a heap and darted off eagerly to claim the best bedroom. Xander stood in the middle of the open plan living room and shivered, burrowing deeper into his thick winter jacket.

"I'm not being funny, but it's actually _colder_ in here than it was out there! Can't we-"

The rest of his objection was cut off as a sudden roaring fire sprang up from the hearth and warm lamps illuminated all around the large, rustic cabin. Xander shut his mouth and frowned at the smug witch. "You're going to take all the fun out of complaining, aren't you?"

She giggled and nodded emphatically. "Yep."

Xander rolled his eyes. Willow winked and blew a kiss in her friend's direction before returning to sorting out their assortment of Christmas decorations, which were currently crammed in several snow dusted duffel bags that sat at the floor by the couches. She pulled out a copious amount of tinsel, wrinkled her nose at the tangled mess and tossed it aside. Xander attempted to creep off but wasn't quite sneaky enough to escape decoration conscription.

"Here," she called without raising her head. "Can you hang this Xander?"

Defeated, he moved over and took the colourful, weaved wreath from her outstretched hand. "Oh yes - the greatest test of my carpentry skills to date." Grinning, he tried to place it on top of Willow's head like a crown, but she laughed and ducked away. "Where would you bequeath it hang, m'lady?"

Willow scoffed and gave him a playful shove towards the front door. Buffy re-emerged from the kitchen just then with a slightly freaked look on her face. The noise of pots and plates scraping and clanging, and the sounds of low mumbling increased slightly before the door swung shut behind her.

"Y'know, I think we need to get Giles a new hobby."

Willow chuckled. "Wasn't cooking meant to be the hobby?"

"Yeah, but I think he's getting a little _too_ involved. All the detailed recipes, research and meticulous ingredients and measurements - it's like a demon summoning but with gravy and stuffing."

Willow's face lit up. "Aw, I bet Hanukkah demons would be so cute! Kinda like mogwais, but before they got all 'Grr!'"

Buffy groaned. "Oh, don't joke Will! I fully intend on having a demon-chaos-apocalypse-free holiday. Lots of over-eating, cheesy movies, pretty snow and presents and _nothing_ else!" She folded her arms. "The Slayer is officially on vacation."

"Damn right." Willow nodded and pointed a finger out the wide windows at the snowy forest. "You hear that, world? No disasters, hell-monsters or abominable snowmen please."

Buffy laughed and picked up a string of fairy lights from a carrier bag at their feet. "Where'd Oz get to anyway? How'd he escape decoration duty?" she asked as the two friends attempted to untangle the brightly coloured bulbs.

Willow smiled shyly. "Um, negotiating with Dawn for the big bedroom I think."

Buffy snorted. "Ha, good luck with that." Dawn had a way of wrapping guys around her finger. She'd probably still manage to claim the master bedroom, despite the fact Willow and Oz were the only couple amongst them. Oh well, there was plenty of space in the large cabin anyway. Just in case…Buffy shook her head to herself and focused on the knot of wire in her fingers. She was just being wishful.

A loud shout suddenly broke their concentration and made the girls jump.

"AH! What the-?"

The two exchanged a confused look as the muffled exclamations continued.

"Woah! It-this-it's - SPARKING! _WILLOW!_"

The witch winced at the yell, a guilty blush coming to her cheeks. Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"Did you enchant this thing to spit FIERY PINK SPARKS and - _glitter_?"

There was a split second of pause as the ridiculous words sank in. It was broken as a wide grin suddenly cracked across Buffy's face. Willow ducked her head. "They're not_ real_ fire," she mumbled in her defence. Glancing up she met her friend's gaze with a sheepish grin. "I thought it would be festive?"

There came some more inventive grumbling from outside as Xander wrestled with the magical wreath. Buffy's self-restraint vanished and she burst out laughing.

"Oh, this I gotta see!"

~o~

"Mmm, something smells good." Dawn noted approvingly as she strolled back to rejoin the others, having finally finished unpacking.

"Yeah, speaking of food – when are we allowed to actually eat Giles's culinary efforts?" Xander said as Dawn wandered through to check on dinner's progress.

"I think 7 o'clock was mumbled last time I stuck my head in the door." Buffy stepped back to assess the mantle that she had been assigned to make appropriately glitzy. The little stockings that hung over the crackling fire were a little crooked and she had sore fingers from the prickly holly that perched amongst the ivy and tinsel, but she was pleased with the overall effect.

"Ohhh..." Xander's stomach grumbled in time to his sigh. His face suddenly perked up and he cast a glance around the floor at the few bags that had remained homeless thus far. "What happened to the doughnut box?"

"Finished off somewhere just past city limits."

Xander slouched back on the sofa with a groan, resigned to the gnawing hunger pangs for now. Oz cast a look at his friend that was half amused and half sympathetic before he crossed to Willow, who was busy arranging red ribbons in twirls around a display of white candles. He almost smiled at the small frown of concentration on her face.

"You don't think this constitutes a fire hazard, do you?" she asked him nervously, not looking away from the table.

Oz very nearly did laugh at that. Personally he'd be more concerned about the miles of flammable tinsel they had draped everywhere like a cheery gunpowder trail. But instead he kissed her cheek and gently twined his fingers through hers. "Since when did a little fire scare us?"

She turned to smile at him, bringing their faces close together. Oz let himself delve into those shining, green pools for a long moment; his one place of peace and safety. His beautiful sanctuary. "All unpacked. We're third on the right." His eyes sparkled playfully. "Dawn was very gracious."

Willow couldn't contain her incredulous expression, though it quickly turned sceptical. "How-?"

"I can be quite charming when I want to be."

She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, despite the small grin on her lips. "Hmm, smooth operator indeed. We're nearly finished in here and Giles has dinner under control…"

"Cool. Where did you want to put the presents?"

Willow gave a small gasp. She turned and immediately looked eyes with Buffy. "Oh! We need a tree!" She thunked a hand against her forehead in frustration at the obvious oversight. Buffy's eyes popped wide before her expression fell into one of similar chagrin.

Xander sighed loudly. "We're in the middle of a _forest_, guys! We're not exactly hard pressed for foliage." He waved a hand in the direction of the door. "Pick a tree, any tree."

"Yeah, hundred foot trees." Buffy pointed out.

"What? You offering to go cut one down?" Willow added, her tone impatient.

"Wasn't the point of this quiet Christmas getaway into depths of nature, to _avoid _all this trivial drama?" Xander muttered, crossing his arms and falling back against the sofa.

"_Trivial?_" Buffy whirled on her friend and he winced at her high pitch. "We can't have Christmas without a Christmas tree! It's tradition! For once I'm going to have a nice, normal holiday with my family - without any blood or death or scary nightmares. And we're going to sit around a crackling fire, drinking mulled wine and toasting marshmallows, next to a _real_ tree surrounded by presents and it's going to be all WARM and FUZZY - _Got it?_"

Xander had very nearly disappeared into the sofa under the Slayer's glare. He'd temporarily forgotten how damn frightening she could be.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I can pick one up." The werewolf's calm voice cut through the tension as he stepped up to them; ever the peacemaker amongst his more volatile friends.

"Yeah, just what I was gonna say," Xander hastily mumbled, running a hand through his hair and shaking loose yet more bright glitter. He quickly stood up and moved to the door. "I'll drive."

Oz raised his eyebrows patiently. "You know where the place is?"

"Huh? You do?"

He shrugged. "Stayed in these parts for a while. Few years ago."

"Oh." Xander looked vaguely awkward for a second as Willow moved to gently touch Oz's hand, her eyes torn. The couple shared a private look before Xander coughed. "Well, time's a wasting! Better nab us a pretty tree before the Buffster explodes."

Buffy narrowed her eyes but before she could open her mouth, Xander grinned and dodged out the cabin door.

Willow shook her head with a small giggle. "Don't let him just get the cheapest one, okay?"

Oz lightly squeezed her hand. "Back soon." She smiled and closed her eyes as he brushed a kiss against her temple before heading out after Xander.

Buffy observed the brief exchange with a heavy heart. She was happy for Willow. She really was. God knew they both deserved their happy ending. And normally she didn't mind doing the solo thing; but holidays had a nasty habit of bringing the old loneliness scuttling out from the darkest corners. That special someone to kiss under the mistletoe; to snuggle up with in front of the fire; to share just one perfect, happy memory with...even if it was the only one she ever got.

She was quickly snapped from her reverie as Dawn noisily exited the kitchen at a brisk walk, a piping hot mince pie clutched in her hand.

"Woah, what's with the cooking Nazi that's possessed Giles?"

Willow laughed as Buffy smirked knowingly at her sister. "You got banished didn't you?"

"I was only trying to help!" she protested before muttering a lower voice, "He really shouldn't have had the cinnamon next to the black pepper."

~o~

When the freshly purchased tree had been fully decorated and was happily glowing brightly; and the much anticipated dinner had been eagerly devoured and highly complimented - amid the popping of crackers, groaning at jokes, fighting over paper hats (Dawn did finally manage to pin one on Giles, who looked less than thrilled) and much flowing of wine - the relaxed Scoobies settled in contentedly to the long night of Christmas Eve. The crescent moon had risen above the forest top and sparkled down on the gently falling snow.

Buffy sighed to herself and drew her knees up under her chin as she looked out across the beautiful snow-globe scene. It was perfect. She glanced across the room to her family; at the bonds forged through fire, in blood and heartache. A love stronger than the darkest pits of evil they had faced together.

Giles adjusted his glasses, a deep frown on his face as he contemplated his next move. Oz appeared completely unconcerned as he surveyed their progressing chess game. Dawn was trying (and failing) to subtly feel out the wrapped gifts under the tree. Beside the fire, Xander and Willow were continuing their debate from dinner about the merits of Gremlins 2 over the original.

A lazy smile pulled her lips. This was what she'd always wanted. Her whole world was here and safe. They'd managed to hold onto each other, despite everything that had threatened to forever pull them apart.

Swivelling her gaze back out the frosted glass panes, she let her eyes adjust to the evening light once again. A sudden frown creased her brow as her Slayer senses picked up movements at the edge of the trees. After squinting for a long moment, Buffy swung her legs off the window seat and headed for the door.

Maybe she could slay whatever it was and get back before the others even realised she had left. _So much for a monster-free holiday_, she thought glumly.

~o~

Buffy peered through light snow-fall and cautiously stepped outside, keeping her sights fixed ahead on the slowly moving figure. Her instincts were on edge. Human shaped. So either a vampire or a demon of the non-winged, webbed, blob variety. She strode further across the clearing; purpose and determination making her impatient to get it over with. Her fingers itched. Hell never stopped spitting them out did it? No rest for the wicked.

Suddenly, her steps faltered.

The dark figure had stopped walking towards the cabin and stood quietly; seemingly hesitating and uncertain as he watched her approach. That strong stance, the tilt of the head, the body language…she slowly realised that she knew it all. His face swam into focus and Buffy nearly skipped a breath. Vampire indeed. Possibly the only one on Earth she would let interrupt her Christmas.

"Angel?"

It was a soft question, whispered into the wind, but the silent figure heard it clear as a bell. An almost shy smile crept across his face.

The small gesture broke the spell. Buffy charged forwards, a wide grin splitting her face. The vampire caught her, but her energy still knocked them both flat against the snow. Buffy buried her face into his shoulder, her arms locked around him in a fierce embrace that would have caused serious injury in any human. She felt him chuckle into her hair. The deep sound was warm and soft against her skin.

"You came." She pulled back just enough to look at him, her eyes dewy and bright, a painful grin stretching her lips.

Angel smiled and brushed snowy hair behind her ear. "Sorry I'm late."

Buffy punched him lightly on the shoulder, trying to scowl but the effect was ruined somewhat by the lingering grin. "I thought you didn't get my message. I just wanted to let you know where we'd be. Just in case you…were around."

He shrugged. "Yeah well, I was in the country. So I figured, why not?" His arm was wrapped around her lower back, his hand barely stroking her cheek as he let his gaze sweep over her face. Years of trials and change had passed between the lovers, and great rivers still divided them, but for this moment, for this memory – they were here and they were together.

Blinking slowly, as if just confirming that he was really real, Buffy leaned down and met his lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

And it was as if she was sixteen all over again; as if Angel could feel the time and darkness drop away from his ravaged soul; as if they had never stopped at all.

He felt her smile as he deepened the kiss. He suddenly couldn't believe he had been so nervous of her reaction to his appearance. Still, he knew that he would never underestimate Buffy. She would forever keep him on his toes, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

Drawing back, they studied each other in the moonlight, secret smiles on their lips. When he did eventually try to move, he realised she still had him a vice grip.

"Uh, Buffy?" He raised an eyebrow. "Can I stand up now? It's kinda freezing out here."

"Nuh-uh." She grinned devilishly and leaned her forehead against his, still pinning him to the snowy grass. "Vampires don't feel the cold," she reasoned slyly.

"No," he agreed with a low laugh. "But we do feel the wet."

He moved to shift her, but they were suddenly distracted by several voices.

"Oh my god!"

Willow's excited cry was clearly recognisable amongst the chatter, and the two caught lovers quickly scrambled off each other. Turning, they faced their sudden audience that had gathered just outside the cabin door.

The redhead was grinning so hard, Buffy was afraid she would get stuck like that. She saw Oz appear over her friend's shoulder and slip a loose arm around her waist, taking in the scene with typical nonchalance. Dawn made a face of mild distaste at catching her sister in a clinch but her eyes betrayed her happiness.

"Long time no see, stranger." The witch smiled cheerily at their sudden guest.

"Hey Willow," Angel greeted warmly. "Good to see you." He shared a friendly nod with Oz before Buffy's voice pulled his attention back.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded, embarrassment making her slightly grouchy.

"Long enough to see you groping in the snow," Xander's face twisted in disgust. "What kind of example is that to set?" He gestured to Dawn beside him, eyes wide with innocent concern. "Think of the children."

"Oh shut up!" Dawn shoved him. A little a harder than she realised. "Um, whoops…"

Willow put a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter as her best friend lost his footing and fell sideways into the deep snow. Dawn eyed Xander nervously as he struggled to stand up again.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" His grin was equal parts goofy and slightly dangerous.

With a shriek, the teenager darted away as a wet and snowy Xander made a grab for her. Looks were exchanged and the next moment, a full scale snow war had broken out.

Xander got Angel with a well aimed snowball and was looking rather too pleased with himself, until he was tackled to the ground by Dawn, sending them rolling across the forest floor in peals of laughter and muffled shouts.

Willow giggled and pulled Oz down into the snow with her, which would have seemed a romantic gesture if not for the handful of snow she then crushed over the back of his head. With a cheeky grin, she scrambled away before he could retaliate.

Buffy soon found a quick excuse to ensure she and Angel ended on top of each other again, but the moment was ruined as a flurry of snow smacked into her back, courtesy of her cackling little sister. Never one to shrink from a challenge, she scooped up a handful and jumped up in pursuit.

Angel got revenge on Xander by knocking down a whole tree branch of frosty snow on top of his head. Xander's red face and surprised expression was priceless to the smug vampire. While the old ego issues would never quite heal between them, at least they could laugh about it now. Well, kind of.

Oz snatched Willow around the waist and brought them both down into a snow drift. She yelled and struggled half-heartedly before happily giving in. She screwed her face up in preparation for her comeuppance. "Okay, let me have it!" But the freezing face of snow never came. She cracked an eye open to see him laughing softly at her. Oz smiled his half-grin that made her stomach melt and gently brushed a snowflake off her nose. His eyes were dark and playful. "Maybe later," he teased.

Willow felt her cheeks blush even in the minus degree temperature. Her rosy lips curved in a loving smile as she pressed them to his. "Wuss," she whispered affectionately against his mouth.

~o~

And there were no vampires or slayers anymore; no wolves or witches or girls who harboured the key to multiple dimensions inside them. There were only friends and family; old acquaintances and hardened battle survivors who found a moment to rejoice in finding each other again. A moment to be normal. To be exceptional. To be cursed and redeemed; human and not. None of it seemed so important just then.

It wouldn't last. It couldn't. But then again, what ever did?

Under the glow of a ghostly moon, the weary protectors and saviours of the world became angels in their own right - ordained in the steady flurry of white snow that shone down on them.

**o0o**

* * *

Reviews are nice things :)


End file.
